wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Volitan
Place holder Name (what you plan on naming the dragon, can be left blank, or have multiple options): Amphitrite, Volitan But for the sake of this writing I will refer to her as Lionfish Offers (Please offer something, doesn't have to be much. If you're too busy/can't art, then having a detailed and thoughtful form may be enough): a colored and shaded headshot Why this character (Describe why you want this character. Doesn't need to be long): Gorgeous, unique design. We have too many blue SeaWings, even if it’s only a tiny bit of blue, and most people completely ignore that coral reefs are a thing, so I absolutely love the idea of a orange SeaWing, plus lionfish are probably my favorite fish. General ideas (At least a few paragraphs of what the character will be like): There was a queen on Pyrrhia, probably one of the most respected in history. She was Reef, Queen of the SeaWings. Elegant, she was. From nose to tail she was a shimmering blue, speckled with white markings, and deep, red glow-stripes that had edges of yellow. She rules with an iron fist, her smiles on the outside were quite deceiving, as all she cared about was herself, and utmost perfection. She had two eggs, both princesses. One was a SeaWing, as stunning and perfect as herself, with pristine green-blue scales and blind white glow stripes. She shared her mother’s lust for power, and charming outer personality. The second daughter, the youngest, was Lionfish. A dragon with tiny fins and large spikes, Odd body shape and ridged wings, and the most outlandinsg colors no dignified, no self respecting, no ordinary SeaWing should wear. From birth, she was an outcast. Her mother boiling with disdain and fury, she condemned her odd daughter to the life of the common, ordering two lowly SeaWings to take her in, and for her daughter to never step foot in the palace. So, as two SeaWings swam off carrying the new, unwanted princess to their humble home, they set their sights on giving their adopted daughter the best life she could have. Lionfish grew up with her adopted parents, a male, green SeaWing called Kelp, and a purple-blue Female SeaWing called Seahorse, being treated as an average citizen, and not really minding that fact. What she did mind was how awkward her classmates would be, unsure how to treat her. Most of the adults barely gave her a glance, but the dragonets seemed to not know if they should bow or scoff at her unruly appearance. That fact left her without many friends for the good portion of her life, and rarely any long term friends. Her adopted parents were very kind, but it didn’t make up for the fact that she was an outcast, both from school and with the Queen, her real mother. That loneliness began to escalate into a bitter rage, and dull, throbbing pain. Who was she, if not commoner or royalty? She drifted away from her adopted parents as she grew, building up this cold persona to every other dragon, rarely talking, and spending no one a second glance. That’s when she met Undertow. By chance, really. She was swimming in the ocean at a busy part of the sea kingdom, when a dragon bumped into her and slide her a piece of paper, then ran off. It was a card that read, “assassin for hire. Need anyone killed? No one is beyond my limits.” Followed by a location and a date. Lionfish got a brilliant idea. She went to the designated spot on the fateful day, and met up with a hooded figure who called himself Undertow. He asked who she wanted killed, but instead she asked to be his apprentice. Lionfish decided that if she were to feel like an outcast, might as well be one. Case in point, eventually he decided to train her. Days went by as Lionfish studied various Poisons, fighting with a blade and silent travel. She began fantasizing killing the queen, the mother who betrayed her. She couldn’t bring herself to do it, though. She talked to Undertow about her predicament, and to her surprise he didn’t have much to say on the matter. All he said was, “and, the Queen is the one you want dead?” Lionfish, confused, answered, “well, yes. But she is my mother, and the queen. I don’t think I could do it. My sister would be a worse leader anyways.” The conversation ended shortly after that, and the day carried on as an average day. The night, however, was not so average. Lionfish woke to chaos in the Sea kingdom. Dragon’s panicking, but about what? Lionfish soon found out the Wueen had been killed, along with her eldest daughter. Undertow was no where to be found. After the initial panic subsided, Lionfish was sent a note via messenger to meet with the Queen’s advisors at the palace. Lionfish was terrified, she thought they were accusing her of the murders. But when she got there, things went a little differently. The resigned advisors told Lionfish that, without any other heirs, she would have to be queen . No one was quite happy with that, not even Lionfish. There were debates throughout the night, but eventually it was decided. Lionfish was the new Queen. As Queen, she would need to decide the punishment for the previous Queen’s murder. Sure enough, behind bars was Undertow. He gave Lionfish a grin and said his final words to her, “I told you. You name them, I kill them.” He was sentenced to death, an act Lionfish did regretfully, but she knew it was needed. The kingdom could not doubt the loyalty of their new queen at a time like this. Lionfish held a strong rule, much more fair than her mother, but she was suffering every day with all the deaths she caused. She never lost the skills she learned when training as an assassin, and for a long time she was the unchallenged queen. No one made fun of her ever again. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing) Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Status (Royalty)